Eskimos Mob
The Eskimos Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males in late 2000. Lulu and Morris assumed domiannce but Elina soom over threw her sister taking he position. However Lulu wsas able to reestablishe ddominance after a few months. Lulu was taken by a cobra and her daughter Rajah establisted dominance along with a signal Whisker rover named Frued. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Morris the oldest male assumed male dominance. Lulu and Elina were the same age so they competed for the position of dominant female. Elina won and became the dominant female. She was the dominant female for a little less then a year then Lulu overthrew Elina and became the dominant female again. After he death her daughter Rajah became the new dominant female. Her older brother Tiger became the dominant male till he left, Sheer klan as the dominant male. A signal Whisker rover Frued joined the group after most of the male shad left and took dominance. Current Members The Eskimos have 18 members as of December 2005. Rajah (VESF015) Dominant Female Freud (VWM055) Dominant Male Lumière (VESM030) Cogsworth (VESM031) Dolores (VESF032) Jessica (VESF033) Robart (VESM034) Flit (VESF036) Meeko (VESF037) Nakoma (VESF038) Percy (VESM039) VESM040 VESF041 VESF042 VESM043 VESP044 VESP045 VESP046 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Eskimos. Morris (VYM004) Lulu (VLZM022) Durnik (VYM017) Elina (VLZF023) Merlin (VYM018) Saka (VLZF026) Jarvis (VYM027) Tiger (VESM001) Winnie (VESF002) VESP003 Eric Mash (VESM004) Micky (VESM005) Mini (VESF006) Gooffy (VESM007) Daisy Duck (VESF008) Dounald (VESM009) Tramp (VESM010) VESP011 Lady (VESF012) Aladdin (VESM013) Jesmine (VESF014) Rajah (VESF015) Jafar (VESM016) Bagheera (VESF017) Sheer Kha (VESM018) Baloo (VESF019) Airel (VESF020) Ursula (VESF021) Scuttle (VESM022) Flounder (VESM023) Sabastian (VESM024) Madhatter (VESM025) Alice (VESF026) Cheshire Cat (VESM027) Babette (VESF028) Mrs. Potts (VESF029 Lumière (VESM030) Cogsworth (VESM031) Dolores (VESF032) Jessica (VESF033) Robart (VESM034) Eddie (VESM035) Flit (VESF036) Meeko (VESF037) Nakoma (VESF038) Percy (VESM039) VESP040 VESP041 VESP042 VESP043 Rivals The Eskimos' rivals are the Yakama Mob and Redwall. Their other rivals are the Quileute Mob. History September 2000: Elina, Lulu, Saka teamed up with Morris, Merlin, Durnik and Jarvis. Lulu and Morris were the dominant pair. October 2000: Elina, Lulu and Saka were all pregnant. November 2000: Lulu aborted. Elina lost her litter, Saka gave birth to Tiger, Winnie, VESP003 and Eric Mash. December 2000: VESP003 was predated. January 2001: One encounter with a wild group. February 2001: Elina was pregnant. Merlin, Durink and Jarvis went roving. March 2001: Elina gave birth Micky and Mini. April 2001: Lulu was pregnant. Durnik went roving May 2001: '''Lulu lost her litter. She was overthrown by Elina who became the new dominant female. One encounter with a wild group. '''June 2001: Elina was pregnant. Lulu and Shaka were evicted. July 2001: Elina gave birth to Gooffy, Daisy Duck and Dounald. August 2001: '''Lulu overthrew Elina and became the dominant female again. '''September 2001: '''Lulu was pregnant. Elina and Shaka were evicted. '''October 2001: Lulu was still pregnant. Elina and Shaka were evicted again. Novermber 2001: '''Lulu gave birth to Tramp, VESP011 and Lady '''December 2001: '''One encounter with a wild group. VESP011 was killed. '''January 2002: Merlin, Durink and Jarvis went roving. February 2002: '''Lulu was pregnant. Elina and Shaka were evicted. '''March 2002: '''Lulu gave birth to Aladdin, Jesmine, Rajah and Jafar. '''April 2002: Durink went roving and was absent. Two encounters with a wild group. May 2002: '''Merlin, Durink, Jarvis and Tiger went roving. Shaka aborted. '''June 2002: '''Merlin, Durink, Jarvis, Tiger, Eric Mash and Mickey went roving. '''July 2002: Lulu was pregnant. Elina, Shaka and Winnie were evicted. Shaka was Last Seen. August 2002: Lulu gave birth to Bagheera, Sheer Khan and Baloo. September 2002: '''Durink, Jarvis and Eric Mash left the group. '''October 2002: Elina aborted. Tiger, Mickey, Dounald went roving. November 2002: '''Lulu was pregnant. Elina, Winnie, Minie, Daisy Duck and Lady were evicted. '''December 2002: Lulu gave birth to Airel, Ursula, Scuttle, Flounder and Sebastian. Janaury 2003: '''One encounter with a wild mob. '''February 2003: '''Two encounters with a wild mob. '''March 2003: Daisy Duck aborted. April 2003: '''Lulu was pregnant. Elina, Winnie, Minie, Daisy Duck, Lady and Jasmine were evicted. '''May 2003: Lulu gave birth to Madhatter, Alice, Cheshire Cat. June 2003: Elina aborted. July 2003: Three encounters with a wild mob. August 2003: Lulu was pregnant. Elina was evicted and Last Seen. September 2003: Lulu was pregnant. Winnie, Minie, Daisy Duck, Lady, Jasmine, Rajah and Bahgeera were evicted. Winnie, Minie, Lady and Jasmine left the group. October 2003: Lulu gave birth to Babette, Ms. Pot, Lumière and Cogsworth. November 2003: '''Three encounters with Yakama. '''December 2003: '''Two encounters with Yakama. '''Janaury 2004: '''Daisy Duck was pregnant. One encounter with Yakama. '''February 2004: '''Daisy Duck aborted. Tiger, Mickey, Goofy, Dounald, Aladdin and Founder went roving. '''March 2004: Lulu was pregnant. Daisy Duck, Rajah, Bagheera and Ariel were evicted. April 2004: '''Lulu gave birth to Dolores, Jessica, Robart and Eddie. '''May 2004: Daisy Duck was predated. One encounter with Yakama. June 2004: Sheer Khan, Scuttle, Founder, Sabastian, Madhatter, Cheshire Cat went roving. July 2004: '''Three encounters with Yakama. '''August 2004: '''Sheer Khan, Scuttle, Madhatter and Cheshire Cat went roving. '''September 2004: '''Lulu died. Rajah became the new dominant female. '''October 2004: Baloo was pregnant. Two encounters with Doppelgangers. November 2004: '''Baloo gave birth to Flit, Meeko, Nakoma and Percy. '''December 2004: '''Two encounters with Yakama. '''Janaury 2005: '''Three encounters with Yakama. '''February 2005: '''Frued joined the group and became the dominant male. '''March 2005: '''Lumière and Cogsworth went roving. '''April 2005: '''Rajah was pregnant. Bagheera, Baloo, Airel, Ursula, Alice, Babette and Mrs. Potts were evicted and left the group. '''May 2005: Rajah gave birth to VESP040, VESP041, VESP042 and VESP043. June 2005: '''One encounter with Redwall. '''July 2005: Bagheera, Baloo, Airel, Ursula, Alice, Babette and Mrs. Potts were evicted and left the group. August 2005: Rajah aborted. Lumière and Cogsworth and Eddie went roving. September 2005: '''Lumière and Cogsworth, Robart and Eddie went roving. '''October 2005: '''Dolores was pregnant but aborted. Jessica was pregnant. '''November 2005: Jessica lost her litter. Rajah was pregnant. Dolores and Jessica were evicted '''December 2005: '''Raja gave birth to VESP044, VESP045 and VESP046. Category:Meerkat Mobs